


Fly Away With Me

by FruitySoo



Category: NCT (Band), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitySoo/pseuds/FruitySoo
Summary: A few weeks ago, Jungwoo moved to his dad to Forks. A lot has happened since then, especially with Jaehyun, the beautiful vampire that tends to spend the night at his place.





	Fly Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble for NCT members as Twilight charachters. I might add chapters for others like Haechan x Mark (Alice x Jasper)

When he woke up the day felt like the one before and the one before that. Raindrops were rolling down the window, he couldn't even see the trees outside because the fog lay upon it like a thick blanket.  
Noises from downstairs told Jungwoo that his father was already awake, had probably already been outside to clean the driveway from fallen leaves. Taeil did his best to make Jungwoo feel at home, even though it was his second home but he hadn't been to Forks in years. Two weeks ago he had arrived here, after years living in another state, to spend time with his dad. And attend school with people he'd last seen in elementary school.  
Jungwoo turned to his wardrobe and looked at his clothes, all of them either meant for autumn or winter. He hadn't bothered to take any of his shorts or tank top to Forks, spring and summer did exist there but only for a few days and always paired with rain. Rain, always wet and slippery. Jungwoo had gotten used to it, he had to admit that he quite liked the sound of it on his window sill or the smell in the air when he stepped outside in the morning.  
His fingers swept over the soft fabric of a plain shirt, which would be too cold on its own, so he threw it on and grabbed one of his grey and dark blue plaid shirt, a pair of dark jeans and some mismatched socks that weren’t dirty. His long warm coat was downstairs, and he hoped that the heaters at school were working. But even if they were, Jungwoo would feel the cold shiver down his spine whenever he was in the biology room. Someone in there always made him feel uneasy, golden eyes that were piercing and sharp when they met is. Intimidating was the first word that had come to Jungwoo’s mind when he had first met Jaehyun in class, then his mind was screaming another word at him. Beautiful.  
Taeil was standing at the doorway, his police jacket on and a brown lunch bag in his hand. Jungwoo suspected it was nothing that would last his dad through the whole day so he made a memo to himself to grab a few sandwiches from Heaven’s on his way back after school to drop by his dad’s police station.  
“I put an umbrella on the kitchen counter so you wouldn’t forget to take one.” Taeil said before bending over to Jungwoo and pressing a light kiss against his forehead. “I’m off to work then. Be good at school and drive safely and remember to call Lucas because of your car. You’ll need those snow chains soon.”  
Jungwoo smiled at him and nodded, waving after his dad before closing the door when the rain kissed his face softly, getting carried into the house by the wind. He turned to get breakfast and chuckled at the sight of the umbrella on the counter. As if he’d forget to take it, it rained almost every day. But he knew it was Taeil’s way of taking care of him, even though Jungwoo was in his last year of school.  
He ate breakfast and packed his backpack. The umbrella was tucked under his arm, his coat snug around him as he ran for his car, trying to avoid the rain as much as he could.

Twenty minutes later, Jungwoo’s car pulled up onto his school’s car park, sliding into the usual spot. Most of the older student drove cars but since there weren’t a lot of them to begin with he had found a spot every day since he got to Forks.  
He turned the engine off and was about to unfasten his seatbelt when a small hand slapped against the window left to him. The person grinned broadly, waving at him and opening the door. 

“You’re early.” 

“Why do you do this every morning?” Jungwoo asked, “It scares the crap out of me every single time.”

Haechan shrugged. “You should be used to this by now. I can’t believe it still makes you jump. The little shriek coming out of your mouth will never get boring though.”

Jungwoo slid out of his car, next to Haechan and closed the door. He didn’t bother to lock it, there was nothing important inside, and who would steal an old, red truck anyway?  
While opening the umbrella and holding it over himself and the other boy, his eyes swept over the car park, he recognised most of the cars and their owners. A particular expensive and shiny car had a dark figure next to it. Mark was leaning against an open car door, his eyes glued to Haechan. 

“Why isn’t he inside yet?” Jungwoo checked the big clock above the school’s entrance. 

“We’re going camping today. But we came by to collect Mrs Kim’s assignment for the next week.” Haechan cocked his head a little, his brown hair falling down his brows and into his eyes, he swiped it away with a fluid move of his hand, exposing shimmery golden eyeshadow that matched his eyes perfectly. 

Those eyes. Why did they look softer on Haechan than on his brother?

Jungwoo inhaled deeply. He didn’t want to go that train of thoughts now. “Camping? I can’t believe your still telling me this. I know, Haechan.”

“It’s for the others. Don’t wanna blow our cover, right?” 

“Are all of you going?” Jungwoo asked, not as casual as he had wanted to. His eyes resting on Mark and the person next to him. 

“Oh, don’t you worry. Jaehyun’s inside. He’s staying home with our parents.”

“I didn’t-”

Haechan was turning his back to him, walking towards Mark and Doyoung. “He wouldn’t miss that class for the world.”

Indeed he wouldn’t, Jungwoo thought. Jaehyun hadn’t missed a single biology class because of camping, at least not since Jungwoo got to Forks.  
Jungwoo knew what Jaehyun was, what his whole family was. They had talked about it one particular rainy day and for some reason Jungwoo hadn’t felt appalled by it. 

How could he?

He braced himself before stepping into the biology room, Jaehyun was sitting in his usual spot near the windows. He was looking at the passing people outside, but Jungwoo had seen his eyes flicker toward him as soon as he had stepped through the doorway.  
Jaehyun was inhumanly beautiful. His dark pants were kept on his hips by a black belt, an oversized striped shirt was tucked into it. He wore a dark jacket with soft fake fur on the inside.  
Jungwoo dragged his feet across the room to his seat next to Jaehyun, his legs felt like jelly but he stopped thinking about it. It happened every Wednesday and Friday when they had biology together. He let himself fall on his chair, busying himself with getting his things out for the class. 

“You changed your shampoo.”

Jaehyun had spoken without taking his eyes away from the window. 

“Mine was empty so I used my dad’s.” Jungwoo was staring a hole into the back of Jaehyun’s head. “I’ll drop by the shop and buy a new one later.”

Golden eyes finally faced his own chocolate brown ones. “Do what makes you happy.”

It was all he got before their teacher entered and started the lesson. Jungwoo never expected Jaehyun to say more than necessary when they were at school together because he never did and never had. Even before Jungwoo found out what he was. 

The lesson was nothing spectacular, as always they had to read a chapter in their books and answer the questions the teacher had written on the board.  
They had been dismissed only seconds ago and Jungwoo got his things, stuffing them into his backpack. His next class was only a few doors down the corridor.  
He felt it, the shiver on his spine, although he couldn’t see the eyes, liquid gold framing a black pupil. Belonging to a face so handsome that Jungwoo could barely stand looking at it, the honey coloured hair, slightly parted in the middle, that looked as soft as the clouds above their heads. 

“Will you be there?”

Jungwoo’s hands began to tremble at the sound of the low voice. 

“I have to buy dinner for dad and drop it off. I won’t be home before 7pm.”  
“I can wait.”

“The window is unlocked.” Jungwoo stated, already impatient to be done with school for the day. 

Jaehyun stood with a nod and walked past him. As if everything was normal between them, as if he didn’t come to Jungwoo’s room through the window every evening on the days they saw each other at school. Haechan knew, of course, and all the other members of the family but they kept their thoughts to themselves when they saw Jungwoo in the cafeteria. Haechan was the only one talking to him when other students were around.

Jungwoo was steering his truck up their driveway. When the humming sound of the engine died away all he could hear was the rain on the car’s roof. There was no light on inside the house but he knew Jaehyun was waiting for him in his room.  
His key unlocked the front door, his wet umbrella got propped up against the door frame and his shoes were shoved beneath the small chair underneath the coats. 

He didn’t know why he tiptoed up the stairs, Jaehyun must’ve heard his car coming down the street and was probably listening to every clumsy movement that Jungwoo was making.  
His door came into view when he arrived at the top of the stairs, it was closed and there was no light peeking through the slit at the bottom. He knew Jaehyun was able to see perfectly fine in dim light but sitting in the dark wasn’t something Jungwoo liked to do. Not when he could take two steps and switch on the lights, even if it’s just the fairy lights above his bed. 

The house was dead silent, Jungwoo’s creaky door the only source of sound. He peeked inside. It was empty.  
Jungwoo exhaled loudly, the disappointment in it audible and obvious. He stepped inside and dropped his things next to his desk, taking off his socks and turning around to close the door. But it was already closed. 

Jungwoo released a croaky scream and lost his balance, his upper body leaning back in surprise.  
Jaehyun was standing there, looking at him with amusement. It was like he was wearing a different face when he was at Jungwoo’s, the one he used for school left at home, this one had softer features and with a dimple on each cheek. 

A cold hand came out to steady Jungwoo, grabbing his arm and letting him sink onto his bed rather than falling.  
“Did you wait long?” 

“No, I had dinner before I came here.”

Dinner, Jungwoo thought, of course. Jaehyun always did that, for Jungwoo’s safety and for Jaehyun’s self-restraint.  
His clothes were the same, without a sign of dirt on them. Or blood. 

“Any homework?”

“Only the assignment but I’m going to start that on the weekend.” Jungwoo looked down at his feet, one of them naked while the other was covered in a pink sock that had a little corgi on it. He took it off, trying not to think of the fact that Jaehyun was watching his every move. 

“What movie do you want to watch today?” Jaehyun asked, opening his laptop and clicking his way through the various options of his streaming website. 

Jungwoo unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off, there was nothing Jaehyun hadn’t seen before but he was too awkward to go to the bathroom and change. So he did it with his back to Jaehyun, at least then he wouldn’t see other’s stare. He grabbed the blue pj bottoms and slipped into them. His plaid shirt rested on the backrest of the chair by his desk. 

“Just pick one.” 

“As you wish.” Jaehyun clicked one, made it full screen and scooted into the middle of the bed, his back resting against the wall. His hair only centimeters away from the white fairy lights, they illuminated his hair and gave him a halo of light.  
If Jungwoo hadn’t already, he had fallen for Jaehyun at the sight of him in this moment. He was stunning.  
And in Jungwoo’s room, not someone else’s but Jungwoo’s. The little butterflies in Jungwoo’s stomach went crazy when he crawled across his bed to Jaehyun, who was patting the space next to him. 

“Let’s get you warm and cozy.” Jaehyun said and lifted the blanket a bit for Jungwoo to slip underneath it. 

The laptop was propped on Jaehyun’s thighs, perfectly balanced and not getting disturbed by Jungwoo, who had moved closer to cuddle into Jaehyun’s side, who had lifted one arm to make space for him.  
Jungwoo knew his father wouldn’t be home anytime soon, he was busy watching the match with a friend. Which meant that he was alone with Jaehyun, had the other to himself.

Jungwoo stopped paying attention to the movie after roughly an hour when Jaehyun had turned his head to face him. Without looking he pushed the laptop off his legs, onto the bed with the movie still playing. He rolled on top of Jungwoo, caging him with his thighs and beneath his upper body. There wasn’t any warmth coming from Jaehyun’s body, the blanket between them the only thing to keep Jungwoo warm. 

“The shampoo… it does nothing to hide your smell.”

Jungwoo looked up at Jaehyun. His arms were free and came up to play with the parts of Jaehyun’s shirt that were tucked into his pants. “I bought a new one, the one I used before.”

“I didn’t say it smelled unpleasant. But your smell bewitches me whatever you use, it’s too strong and delicious.” 

He leaned down to press his nose against Jungwoo’s neck, he inhaled deeply and went still for a second, then he kissed the soft skin between neck and shoulder.  
Jungwoo tucked the shirt free, snaking his hand underneath, his fingers met the cold, smooth skin of Jaehyun’s perfectly sculptured stomach. Jaehyun lowered himself a bit, his arms resting next to Jungwoo’s head and carrying the weight of his body easily. 

“Maybe today’s the day.” Jaehyun whispered against Jungwoo’s skin, sending shivers down Jungwoo’s body and making his toes curl. “Maybe I can’t hold back today, not able to resist your taste.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to hold back or resist.” Jungwoo whispered. “I wouldn’t have to rely on the blanket, or clothes, I could be close to you. Closer than before.” 

“I don’t think you know what it means if I lose control. For you and your family as well as mine.” 

Jungwoo shook his head, leaning into Jaehyun’s hair and brushing his mouth against his ear. “I know the consequences. But I also know what it would mean, that I could be with you. Truly be with you without having to be cautious of what I do, or what you do.”

Jaehyun straightened himself up again, but not too far away from Jungwoo’s face, whose head had followed Jaehyun’s movement. His lips were parted ever so slightly, his hair brown falling into his eyes. Jaehyun brushed it away softly only to watch it fall back across Jungwoo’s forehead. 

“We would be the same temperature.” Jaehyun admitted, lowering himself down again, enough to make Jungwoo feel his body press against the other’s. “But then I wouldn’t see the blood rush to your cheeks when you’re embarrassed. Or feel your warm lips on my skin.”

“Let’s not talk about it now.” Jungwoo said, even though he wanted to, desperate to make Jaehyun understand how badly he wanted to be changed. 

“Whatever you want, little one.” 

Jaehyun’s lips hovered over Jungwoo’s, teasing him and letting him tilt his head to embrace them fully. The kiss sent sparks down Jungwoo’s body, a warm mess forming in his stomach and strong enough to make him lose his composure.  
Jungwoo pressed his body against Jaehyun’s, cursing the blanket that kept him from truly feeling the other’s body on his. His hands flew up to bury themselves in the softness of Jaehyun’s hair, playing with it on his neck. 

It didn’t take much of that for Jaehyun to stop breathing, he could go without it and thought it safer than inhaling Jungwoo’s scent, especially in this state. But even then he could feel the smell clouding his mind, an aphrodisiac that Jungwoo wasn’t aware of. 

Every touch and kiss was a new challenge for Jaehyun, every tug at his lips with Jungwoo’s teeth made his canines pop out, sharp against the soft lips of the other. When their tongues met in a hot kiss, he had to pull away, he felt his canines graze Jungwoo’s skin and he didn’t want to risk it. Not now.  
And not when Jungwoo’s impatient hands fumbled with his belt, opening it with two shaking hands and sliding one between the fabric and Jaehyun’s cold skin.  
They hadn’t gone far enough yet, much to Jungwoo’s dismay, but Jaehyun had challenged himself every time, trying to hold it together a minute longer every night.

He could feel Jungwoo’s lips getting swollen from his kisses, his skin grow hot under his touch, he could hear the rush of the blood as it pulsed in the smaller’s neck. He kissed the delicate skin of Jungwoo’s collarbone, the soft corners of his mouth and his temple.  
Jaehyun was doing good, he felt confident when Jungwoo let his hands slide across his upper body, down his back, nails sending the tiniest of tingles down Jaehyun’s skin. Everything was fine until Jungwoo’s warm hand slid down further down Jaehyun’s pants, following the trail of hair from his belly button down, touching a place his hands hadn’t been before. 

Jaehyun’s body went still, his mouth stopped kissing Jungwoo’s shoulder.  
And then a sensual gasp escaped Jungwoo, making Jaehyun’s ears prickle. Jungwoo’s heart and breathing went faster and then stopped a beat when Jaehyun closed his eyes in growing want, his canines slid over his lips and pierced Jungwoo’s skin.

Everything went on hold except the hot, sweet taste of the blood on Jaehyun’s tongue.


End file.
